Unconscious ((SEMI-HIATUS))
by Jackie the Hobbit
Summary: What happens when the world is about to come to an end for the THIRD time around? Go with the original 7 demigods and join them of on a quest to save the world from a mystery villain. But where is Percy Jackson? Find out in "Unconcious". ((RATED T BECAUSE IM PARANOID))
1. Chapter 1: Poison

_**Hey guys! **_

_**So I've updated the first chapter and this is the final one, I promise! Please read it again to read some important details.**_

_**have you already read MOA?! OH MY GODS, IT WAS BEAUTIFUL.**_

_**Also, I can't update frequently anymore due to school and stuff so sorry!**_

_**you might be able to get an update by tuesday/Wednesday!**_

_**Thanks all for your patience, it really means a lot!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**J xx**_

Annabeth POV

I've been nervous for the past three hours. Percy and I are gonna have our first date after 2 months of separation.

We tried our best to keep this long distance relationship to work but it's really not the same when you compare video chatting to actually making out with him.

He's in New York studying at New York University in a swimming scholarship as a Marine biologist. I'm here at Harvard, Boston on a full academic scholarship studying Architecture. I also applied in Yale, MIT, Stanford and other Major league schools, and being the Athena child I am, I passed all of them.

I looked around my dorm. You know those cool dorms in shows like Zoey 101? Well that my friend, is pure Hollywood baloney. Light blue wall paper, 2 double deck beds, one dresser and a few posters of... who was that again? Tom Dayley? My dorm was pretty bleak other than his face.

When I video chatted with Percy 2 weeks ago, he saw the poster and frowned. He joked about me having a new seaweed brain.

I look at my 19 year old self in the mirror.

My blond hair was pulled back in a quick bun and I was wearing an old pair of skinny jeans, a blue top under my Harvard hoodie, and to finish it off, my signature red Converse.

Someone knocked on the door and I basically just panicked. I almost fell head over heels to the door. I was hoping to see a 6'2" guy with short croppy black hair, soft kissable lips and eyes so green it reminds you of the sea.

I open the door and only have so little control left to not shut it immediately and be rude as much as i want to. I saw a woman, no older than 26, who had jeans and a sweatshirt on, and a perfect and flawless face with piercing gray eyes that make you feel she hiding something. Just like mine.

"Athena." I say emotionlessly to my mother.

"Well? Aren't you going to let your mother dear in?" she says with distaste on the word 'mother'. I hesitantly let her in.

"What do you want?" I ask with an edge in my voice as she takes a seat on my bed. "What a filthy place to live." she says with disgust.

"What do you want?" I ask again, softer this time. "Well visiting my daughter, of course!" she says with loathing on the word 'daughter'.

"So what are your plans tonight? Going to work your brain dead in the library again to perfect all your school work, I suppose" Ugh. My mother and her stupid expectations. She always expects me to be as smart as her.

"No. Actually, I'm going on a date." I say with a bit too much pride in my voice.

"Ah, you mortals and your stupid deeds. At least tell me it is not Posiedion's child." she replies. I don't answer. My mother hates Percy. Really.

"I see. When will you realize that he is no good for you?" she asks. "I love him with all my soul. There's nothing any if your godly powers can do about it." I reply, anger starting to stir in me. "

"Why do I even try?" she asks rhetorically.

"Anyways, of to why I'm here. How are the plans for Olympus going?" she continues.

"I've already finish the design. I just need to add a few things and finalize it."

"Alright, I'll see you soon for the final design." and with snap of her finger, she's gone.

I calm myself and fix my hair again.

I sit impatiently on the bed again for 19 more minutes when I hear someone knock. I get up, my hopes lowered, and reach for the door. Once I've open the door, I scream my lungs out.

Percy POV

I run around the dorm building, navigating myself through the different rooms looking for Annabeth's.

It's been nearly two months since I went here, so, being the Seaweed Brain I am, I almost forgot about this place completely. I'm also thirty minutes late and I know Annabeth is going to kill me.

I run past a trophy case and see my reflection. I'm wearing old khakis, my purple NYU shirt and my old sneakers. My black hair was choppy and looked like a mess.

I was about to turn right when I heard a screech from my left and I almost stoped in my tracks. 'Annabeth' I thought.

I quickly turned around and to the voice. I slam open the door where the screech came from.

On the bed, Annabeth was weighed down, helpless and crying.

MY Wise Girl looked so helpless I wanted to breakdown myself. On top of her was one of the monsters I loathe the most since the orientation at Goode High School.

Empousa.

Alright so if you've never seen empousai, consider yourself lucky. The empousa was in its true form. I had flaming hair, red eyes, pale white skin and fangs. Weirdest of all, it had a bronze leg on one side and a donkey leg on the other.

I run for the empousa and when I'm just about to bring out my sword, Riptide into action it did something I never expected. "Stop." it said with a seductive voice and for some reason, I did.

"Try slashing me again and your friend gets it." she says baring her fangs at Annabeth. "Percy...please." she says in between sobs. I'm at an ultimatum.

If I attack at the monster, I may have a chance to pull Annabeth back. What other choice do I have? How can it be I was expecting a fun night with my girlfriend to this in under a minute?

I quickly thrust my sword into its body but before I can pull Annabeth out of its grasps, it bites me on the arm. It disintegrates and I fall in agony.

Remember the thing about dipping into the River Styx? Well it hurts nearly as much, and with all I've been through, that's saying a lot.

Annabeth rushes to me still sobbing and tries to tend to me. "We need to get you to camp." she says wiping away tears.

"Annabeth, you're.. Okay." I say with a weak smile trying to sound upbeat and reassuring but with every word I say, the pain gets worse.

"I need to call Chiron." she says urgently. "No. We might attract more monsters." I whisper pleadingly, but she either can't hear me or ignoring me. It's probably the latter.

She opens her phone and dials a number. I reach out my hand for hers and she takes it.

"I love you. Always." i mumble.

It's the last thing I remember before everything turns black.

Annabeth POV

Ring Ring. Ring ri-

"Chiron, uh, hey." I say still teary but calmed down.

"Annabeth! Well, I haven't heard from you in a while! What is it?" Chiron says in a fatherly tone. Chiron has always been a second father to me. I've known him for 14 years and I really love him as family. "Percy, he...he," I realize tears are quickly going down my face and soaking it.

"Annabeth, calm down. Now tell me what happened calmly."

So I retell him my story.

From when I opened the door and the empousa tackled me. I honestly wouldn't have chickened out but the empousa told me terrible things about a new prophecy and a child of Athena dying. Then when Percy came out of nowhere to save the day and took the excruciating bite on the arm for me. To him blacking out and me sobbing my eyes out.

"I..just don't know what to do, Chiron." I stutter "Help, please, Chiron." I cry to the phone.

"Oh dear, we need to get Percy here at camp now. I will send Argus there. He will be at your side in five minutes. Annabeth, I need you to make sure that his wound is clean and not exposed" he says with a tone of urgency.

"i will. Hurry, please." I reply before I put the phone down. I take a look at Percy and nearly faint myself. He was turning a sickly white. I put my hand on his neck and forehead and realize he's burning with fever. I take a look at his wound and gag.

His arm was oozing blood and pus and it was just a terrible sight.

I was about to breakdown and cry when i realize I need to be string for Percy and I.

I put my blanket on him and wait the most agonizing 5 minutes of my life.

As i waited, i looked at myself in the mirror. My hoodie and jeans were torn and I have a few bruises. My hair was messed up and matted. My eyes looked angry, shocked and guilty all at the same time but guilt out shone the other two.

Percy is wounded because of me. He could lose his life because of me.

What if Percy hasn't come here? Would I be dead? What did I do to deserve him? I wait forever, and finally someone walks in. But it's someone I really didn't expect.


	2. Chapter 2: Hypnos

_**THIS CHAPTER IS SOOO SHORT PLEASE FORGIVE ME. (dodges knives and axes)**_

_**Its already 8:58 pm and I'm going to pass out. I've gotten to up to chapter 3 written in pen so I'll be updating soon. **_

_**Thanks for all the support! I would like to dedicate this chapter to **__**Lovebug109**__** fo her undivided support. I LOVE YOU ALL! **_

_**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**J xx**_

"Angela."

"Annie, what happened to yo...woah. Who is that- and why does he look like that?" she asks curiously.

Angela's my dorm mate since we were freshmen. She was a 5'5" brunette with cute freckles and a skinny body structure. She knew about these monsters and gods since she could see through the Mist just like Rachel Dare. She's the only person here who understands me.

"Wait, don't tell me that's..." she didnt have to finish her sentence. I nod and she opens her arms. I quickly go in to them. She knows all about Percy. I've shown her pictures and she's even video chatted with him once.

"Shh...Annie, it's going to be alright. Tell me what happened." she says calmly. I tell her exactly what I told Chiron. "It's all my fault" I whisper. "Annie, don't think like that." she reassures me.

She gets up and before I could ask why she says, "My dad, he's in the hospital. He's in the ICU right now and... And.." I see teas quickly streaming down her face. As much as I want her to stay, I know I can't be selfish and keep her. I nod and she hugs me one last time before exiting the dorm and closing the door behind her. I have this gut feeling I wouldn't be seeing Angela for a while, I'm really going to miss her.

I wait for another minute, well I think it's a minute and nearly give up. As I'm a bout to break down and cry again, I feel someone tap me on the back.

"Argus! Thank gods! Please, Argus, help me." I say to pleadingly to Argus, a buff surfer dude monster with an eye in every square inch of his body.

We haul Percy up and go through some sort of portal that came out of no where. I'm guessing our director, Dionysus, generated it.

We arrive at Camp Half-Blood at the parlor of the Big House. All of the stars are out and the campfire was in full swing with a 50 feet golden fire in the air.

Chiron hurriedly steers his wheel chair to us wearing his 'Centuar Convention 1623' tee shirt. Dionysus is no where to be seen. He must be in Olympus.

We put Percy on the couch and I can't help the tears rolling down my face when I see how weak and helpless he is.

"Oh my, it's worse than I thought. Argus call the medics." Chiron orders. "We need to I've him ambrosia, now." i tell Chiron as I wipe my tears off. He nods and pulls out a square of ambrosia as big as the palm of my hand. He force-feeds some to Percy. His fever goes down a few degrees but it doesnt completely heal him. The poison from the employs a must be really strong if even the food of the gods can't heal him.

"Percy, stay with me. Please." I sob pleading on his chest as I get a hold on his cold hand. I see the camp fire outside and see the change of emotion as the gold fire turns into a lime green which can only mean one thing, Argus has already told them, well gestured to them, the situation.

I see some Apollo kids running to the big house and some to the Infirmary to probably get a stretcher.

An Apollo kid with choppy brown hair and blue eyes busts into the room and rushes to Percy. "What happened?" he says with a professional urgency. "He was bitten by an emporia on the arm. We already gave him ambrosia but all it did was cool him a few degrees." Chiron replies. "We need to get him to the Infirmary, now. We need to see what the poison has damage."

Other Apollo kids arrive and get him on a stretcher and carry him to the Infirmary. I see the other campers whisper, stare and point as Percy passes.

THE Percy Jackson, Titan slayer, giant defeater, demigod legend is all weak and damaged. All because of me.

I'm about to follow when Chiron grasps me on the arm and says, "Annabeth, we need to talk."

Percy POV

I'm on Olympus. "Welcome, Perseus." a voice tells me. I turn around and see the god of sleep and dreams, "Hypnos.".

"Ah, it's good to see that some mortals still remember me. Yes, young hero, it is I, Hypnos." he smiles. He's wearing a black robe and his face actually looked quite normal. He had a very pale face, black eyes and black hair. He also had a pair of wings on his back.

"Why am I here?" I ask. "Ah, my dear boy, you know why." he replies and unfortunately I do know.

"It's another adventure, isn't it?"

"With the tone of your voice, I take that you have gone on multiple already. Yes, anger quest is to come."

"Why are you telling me this? What's happening?"

"Dreams are becoming disrupt. Mortals are killing off each other and even themselves because of wrong messages in dreams. Someone is disrupting my channel of dreams. Someone I don't know of." he sighs.

"So, you want me and Annabeth to go off on another quest to whoever this person is and defeat them. Why am I not surprised?"

"Ah, Percy, hasn't Hera taught you anything? For their to be peace, you, demigods have to work with us gods." I ponder on this and realize he's right. I shouldn't be selfish.

"Alright. So, where do we start then?"

"We? No, Percy. It's 'they'. You are not to join them. Our prophecy forbids it. For this adventure, you will help, don't get me wrong, just not while you are concious." I get confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You are still in a coma from the poison the empousa has injected in you. Unfortunately, the fates won't allow you to help physically, though, they gave you the power to contact your friends through your empathy link with Grover."

"What?! What am I supposed to-"

Hypnos cuts me off and just says, "I am sorry to say, that is all I can tell you. The rest is up to you. Now, good luck." and with that, my vision changes.


	3. Chapter 3(NOT REALLY)

**Hey!**

**So it's been nearly a month since I updated and _ERMARGED I AM SO SORRY_.**

**I've been so stressed out since _I CANT FIND THE CHAPTER 3 I'VE WRITTEN ON PAPER. ERMARGED._**

**I just came home from Asia and I have been writing in the plane, the bus, the boat, the train and more.**

**_CHAPTER 3 IS HELLA LONG._ Its the chapter where GreekMythology kicks in. Ive been doing research on Chimeras and stuff so, yeah!**

**Please also note: although there will always be _AUTHENTIC MYTHOLOGY AT POINTS_, I may have to make some up myself. So please do not expect everything to be factual and at a science. _I am not Rick Riordan nor did i take any writing classes or Greek Mythology classe neither_. IM ONLY HUMAN.**

**Expect an update in around a week or so.**

**once again, thanks for all the support. (even if I barely get any)**

**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**

**-J xx**


End file.
